Red, Blue and Yellow Roses
by TheBloodyBlueRose
Summary: This Story is based off of Ib the game but twisted so yeah So Fran is going to be Garry, Mammon/ Viper is going to be Mary, and Bel going to be Ib and Rasiel will be there. Sorry if it sucks and Im new to this :u AND there will be more than one ending
1. Chapter 1

"Bel aren't you happy were going to a Art Gallery?'' the lady asked as she drove them to that Art gallery." Bel, honey why don't you look around and the same goes for you Rasiel" the lady said while checking in. Rasiel and Bel walked around the Gallery until they both got lost, Rasiel stared at Painting of a boy or girl with a long black cape with purple Inverted pyramid but not smiling, while Bel ran into somewhere with short green hair and green eyes looking at a rose painting "Oh im sorry!'' the person ran away and Bel just smirked like he always does and kept walking until he found a Painting called "? World" Bel didn't know some of the words every since he got in a huge accident

Making him forget a lot of stuff. Bel blinked until he saw the lights flash then he just shrugged leaving the hall then he saw no one around not even his brother, he hear footsteps upstairs where the painting "? World" was. Bel ran up there and stared at the floors with to seem red paint saying "come Down below bel, I'll show you someplace secret". Bel stared at the note and the floor saying "Come" then he walked downstairs to see the painting "? Of the Deep" open, Bel looked at it and smirked when he jumped in and found himself somewhere he has never been. He saw a painting of the same thing but two differen't colors one was blue and the other was red, Bel went the way with the blue painting and say letters saying "come" all over again until he saw a red rose sitting in a vase. He grabbed it and pushed the table with the vase on it out of the way and went inside the room to see a painting of a women called "when the rose ?s, so too will you ? away" he didn't know some of these words. He saw a blue key and picked it up out of nowhere the painting of the lady smile very creepy making bel looked confused through his long bangs covering his face then he went outside and say the writing "theif" on the wall he didn't care so he kept walking until he found doing the cat puzzle and more puzzle. He got tired of it then he went up to a painting called "The lady in Red" he turned around then saw the painting coming to life, "What the f-" Bel turned around then ran and ran then saw the Red key she dropped, he ran up to it and ran to unlock the door. He read the story "carrie careless and the galette des rois" until he hear the sound of a door unlocking and saw the next door for him to go in unlocked, he walked in and looked around and went down a hall to find blood and blue rose petals under a painting "The lady in blue" but it wasn't there so Bel went into the room to see the lady in blue ripping the Blue Rose apart, for some reason bel got mad and grabbed the rose from the lady and ran away until he saw a vase and put the blue rose in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bel put the blue rose in the vase making it full heath then walked the other way until he saw that boy from early, he had short green hair and he was laying on the floor like it he was hurt until Bel hear his voice "ugh….huh? the pain…. its gone" The boy looked up and freaked out "P-Please don't hurt me, I don't have anything anymore….wait….your that kid from the gallery…" Bel looked at the boy he seemed like 16 but he must have been 13. "U-um…My name is Fran and what's your?" Bel looked at Fran while smirking "Belphegor but call me prince or Senpai" Fran looked confused "Prince? Haha you're not a princ-" Fran stopped talking when he felt a knife against his neck and Bel pointed to his tiara"See? I am one ushishishishi~" Bel laugh was very creepy to Fran but he didn't care "well lets get going" fran got up and the two of them kept walking until Bel hear a voice he knew and turn around to see his older brother, Rasiel. "Huh? Bel who is this person?" Rasiel pointed to Fran but when Fran was about to say something but Bel said something first "Sil this is my Froggy, Fran" Bel hugged Fran while Rasiel just stared at them. They started walking until Bel asked how old Fran was "13….why?" Bel smiled for being right but kinda frown for Fran being older than him, "Nothing Just asking" they kept walking until they lost Rasiel and hear screaming they ran to find Rasiel on the floor "S-Sil?…." Bel poked his brother and saw he was dead, Fran looked sad but Bel didn't seem to care they kept walking until they open a door and ran into a boy who looked like a girl with a long black hood with purple hair but you couldn't see his eyes. "Huh? Who are you?" Bel looked at the boy and the boy growled a little "I'm Mammon…you?" Mammon stared at them "Bel but call me prince''

Mammon rolled his eyes "Fran….." Then he looked at Fran. "Well let's go….." they walked.


End file.
